Silver's Story
by Puclpodcast
Summary: A story about Elite Four Silver traveling through the Calypso Region, with his friends Zack and Emily.
1. Onward!

Beep….Beep….Beep...  
"Come on Silver, get up" My mom said. Man, I just hate the words "get up".  
"Five more minutes, please" I groaned back.  
"You said that five minutes ago. Come on, get up. Professor Oak is waiting for you in Pallet Town."  
"Fine, I'll get up."  
"Okay, get dressed and come downstairs. We're having pancakes.  
Pancakes. The champion of all breakfasts. "Alright", I replied.  
Basically, my closet consists of about five pairs of blue T-shirts, some jeans, a few hats, some socks and underwear, my jacket, and my converse. After awhile I put on my clothes and run downstairs.  
"Morning' son," said my dad.  
"Good morning, dad," I replied  
"Are you ready for your journey? I hear you're going to try to catch every Pokémon in Calypso, is that true?" He asked.  
"Completely," I said once more.  
"You better hurry to the professor's lab. Your plane's leaving in about an hour," My mom said.  
"Oh shoot, I forget. By mom, by dad. I'll see you soon. If you need to talk to me just call me on the Xtransceiver," I said as I ran out the door.  
Calypso, the warmest yet coolest region of them all. I can't wait to catch my first Pokémon. I wonder what I will find. Maybe it'll be a Nuzleaf or a Togepi. I can only wonder.  
Knock knock knock  
"Hello Professor," I said.  
"Well hello, Silver. Are you ready for your journey? Calypso is a big region so you should be able to find a lot of Pokémon," Professor Oak replied.  
"I'm hoping to catch every Pokémon there."  
"I'm sure you can. By the way, you'll need this to keep track of the Pokémon you see. It's called a Pokédex," The professor said while handing it to me.  
"Cool!" I exclaimed.  
"Well, with that I think you should head to airport."  
"Sure thing," I said. "I'll try to keep in touch."  
"Okay."


	2. Calypso

"All passengers boarding plane 471 should head to Gate 11 at this time," said the Captain through the loudspeaker as I dash to Gate 11 with my backpack. I get there just before the door closes.  
"You just made it," a passenger said.  
"Yeah, I was running pretty late," I replied.  
After an eight hour plane ride, we finally landed in Violet City. I get off the plane and run to the town shop. I get some Pokéballs. And head straight to the beach to look for some Pokémon. I don't find anything for awhile, but then, out of nowhere, an Aron jumps out of the sand. I instantly throw a Pokéball hoping for the best, and, what do you know, I caught it. After awhile I see another trainer about my age that just caught a Pokémon too. I thought I might as well go over and talk to him.  
"Hey," I said, "did you just catch your first Pokémon?"  
"Yep," he replied, "Did you too?"  
"Uh-huh," I said.  
"We should battle, then."  
"Okay," I said once more.  
"What's your name?" The stranger asked.  
"Silver, what's yours?" I asked  
"Zack," The kid replied.  
"Well Zack, prepared to lose to my Aron."  
"I think you've got it all wrong. You'll lose to my Trapinch," Zack said.  
"Aron, use headbutt."  
"Trapinch, use bite."  
"Quick Aron, dodge and use headbutt again."  
Thud!  
"No, Trapinch!"  
"Good job, Aron!"  
"Well Silver, you're pretty good for a 12-year-old. Are you going on a journey?" Zack asked.  
"Yep," I replied. "Do you want to join me?"  
"Sure," Zack replied. "Where're you headed?"  
"Aero City" I said.


	3. Team Cobalt

The trip to Aero City was pretty long, but really fun. On the way there, I saw and caught a Yanma. Zack also caught a Slugma. After awhile we made it.  
Aero city is the largest city in all of Calypso. There are buildings and people everywhere.  
Bang Bang Bang  
Out of nowhere I hear gunshots coming from the Pokécenter. Zack and I run over to see what the problem is. We see some people on the ground unconscious and two people holding pistols at the Nurse. We rush in to get the attention on us.  
"Who are you?" one of the men asks.  
"I'm Silver."  
"And I'm Zack."  
"Well you two, just get out of here and no harm will be done to you," The other man said.  
"No," I replied, "we can't let you hurt these innocent people."  
"Well then, Rhydon, use rock throw"  
"Quick Aron, block it."  
"Rhydon, keep attacking."  
"Trapinch," said Zack, "bite Rhydon on the leg."  
"No, Rhydon!"  
"Aron, use headbutt on Rhydon square in the stomach."  
"Rhydon!"  
"Now leave," Zack said.  
"Fine. At least we have the Pokémon," One of the men said.  
"What!" Zack and I said at the same time.  
"Come on Zack, we need to catch them," I said.  
"Okay," He replied.

"Hey you two, get back here."  
"Never!"  
Okay then. Aron, knock them down with headbutt," I said.  
Thud  
"Nooo!" The men yelled.  
"Tell us, who do you work for?" Zack asked.  
"We'll never say," One of the men said.  
"Yes you will, or you'll be getting more jail time," I said.  
"Fine," They said, "We work for Team Cobalt."  
"Okay officers, you can cuff 'em now."


	4. Newcomer

Once we got back to the PC we gave everyone their Pokémon back. After that we planned to go to the Aero City Gym.  
"Well that was some good training," Zack said.  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
"Hey, you two, wait up," An unfamiliar voice said. We turned around and saw one of the people from the PC incident. "Are you two on a journey?" the girl asked.  
"We sure are," Zack replied.  
"Do you think I could join you," she asked, "I've always wanted to travel around Calypso."  
Zack and I pondered on the question for a second.  
"Let us talk about it," I said.  
"Okay," she replied.  
"She is our age," Zack whispered. "She's also really pretty."  
Wham  
"Owww," Zack yelled as I punched him in the arm.  
We turned back to the girl and said, "If it's okay with your family, then its okay with us."  
"Yay!" she screamed.  
"First of all," Zack asked, "what's your name?"  
"It's Emily," the girl replied.  
"Well Emily, welcome to our team," Zack and I both say.


End file.
